Maidens of Mischief and Mint
by DivineJudgment
Summary: I had been called beautiful, gorgeous even, at one time. But now I am but a hollow husk of my former self. Me- Lolita Vivianne, the Witch Princess. This sweet, pure girl had been my first victim. She reminded me of my former self. I couldn't stand her.
1. Wrath

**Author's Note:** So I just bought Harvest Moon: My Little Shop for the Wiiware and it is...interesting. It's definitely a spin off game with a bunch of cameos, but I'm okay with that to be honest. But I immediately fell in love with one of the new characters- Mint, the girl who runs the Animal Store. I don't know what it is about her, but I LOVE her- planning to take her on the Starry Night Festival and give her the Clover Necklace! She's utterly adorable! So I decided to write about one of my favorite Harvest Moon characters, the Witch Princess, along with a new favorite, Mint. This will be a short multi-chapter (most likely 5 chapters long) but I promise it shall be amazing! ...hopefully.

As always, please review and tell me what I could improve on!

---

I had been called beautiful, gorgeous even, at one time. A slim figure, garbed in an ebony gown that fit my body nearly perfectly and crowned with a golden mane that reached down to brush against the floor. A lovely girl with a sweet disposition.

But now I am but a hollow husk of my former self. My slender frame had been consumed by a bony build of a bitter old witch and my mane had thinned to reveal a fallow field of faded sandpaper. A horrid old hag with a nasty temper.

I see _those_ types of girls all day long. Strutting along down the streets of the city with their expensive diamond jewelry and their prissy little mutts that seem as though they would snap your finger clean off if you got anywhere slightly close to their masters. Mangy fleabags.

I have been cast out of their ranks. I was once their queen, leading them on with an iron fist, casting down any less fortunate than us. I would shove them to the floor and spit to show them just how worthless they were. I was every girl's idol. But fame was never meant to last- at least, not for me.

I had pushed my luck a bit too far. One girl I had been particularly malicious to. I had no real reason but to be cruel- only to prove my worth. But she had kept a tiny detail a secret- she was a witch. A sorceress that could put a hex on anyone she so happened to despise and slowly but surely transform them into a witch as well. And who enraged her so greatly that she hexed them right then and there, for the entire world to observe?

Me- Lolita Vivianne. The Witch Princess.

My bones began to creak and crack, distorting my once attractive physique. My wavy honey blonde locks stiffened and became brittle like rusted metal. And my elegant black dress ripped apart at the seams and was replaced by a violet witch cloak that draped across her skin, binding her to her new form.

She was a witch and a witch she would remain. She was horrid. She was tainted. And now, her appearance reflected exactly what she was inside- a wicked old witch.

And here I glide above the gradually dissolving Clover Town- an idiot infested village not even worth my time to terrorize. But I had been sent here on a mission by someone I wholeheartedly despised- the Witch King, Lancet. He had ordered his minion (in other words, his slave) to investigate this hick town due to rumors spreading through the grapevine that this once abandoned land was beginning to blossom- all on account of an adolescent boy that came merely to help his elderly grandparents run a measly rundown shack of a shop and found himself in charge of a successful business (the lucky little brat).

But the town was, as I soon found, _incredibly_ boring. Only a handful of shops littered the streets of the town and other than that, there was honestly nothing I could find to possibly occupy my time doing. I had already accomplished my mission- examine the actions of the inhabitants and create a map of the town's layout.

That had been taken care of in an hour- the villagers talk... and talk... and talk... and talk. Oh, and buy vegetable juice, decorated eggs and ice cream straight from a cow for Goddess knows what reason. The town had three areas- a windmill, a street with shops and a farm. Whoopdee freaking doo.

But Lancet, the fool, had required me to stay here for two entire days. What was I supposed to do here? Go shopping? I don't think so. Shopping wasn't really my forte. I was more of a "prank all of the townsfolk" sorta girl. ...But some ice cream wouldn't hurt, right?

---

"I don't know how you do it, Cory, but this ice cream is delicious! Even better than last time!" I squealed and licked my ice cream cone tastefully. The flavors had blended together perfectly and I knew _he_ had made it special just for me. Because it was my special day. The day where my regrets become distant woes and my worries fade into nothingness- my birthday. Or as Cory and I called it, our celebration of coming one year closer to extinction.

"Well, it is your birthday, Mint. So I thought I would do something special and make today's ice cream with Golden Milk- I know it's your favorite." The youth replied, his cheeks turning the tiniest tint of pink.

I glanced up from my dessert and stared. Not only had he finally perfected his Mint Ice Cream recipe, but he had used the finest ingredients just for me? Did that mean he...no, no. Don't be stupid, Mint.

"Thank you so much, Cory! You're the sweetest guy I think I've ever met!" I wrapped my free arm around him in an embrace and he reluctantly returned it. Was I trying too hard? I sure hoped I wasn't...

"Anything for you, Mint. You're my best friend after all. Nothing more, nothing less." He responded as we pulled apart and I could feel my cheeks heating up. I cursed myself for letting my emotions get the worst of me.

"Yeah. Best friends. ...right." I stared down at the floor panels and my behavior was immediately noticed by Cory. He stepped closer to me and rested a hand on my shoulder.

"Mint, is something wrong? Was it something I said?" He asked, a concerned frown plastered on his face. I shook my head, my hair whipping his face.

I suddenly felt something well up inside of me. An emotion so fierce I couldn't control it. It was something I had never experienced before- not towards him. This feeling- it could only be the wicked Wrath, wrapping around my soul. Digging it's talons into my very being, whispering doubts.

_He doesn't love you. He couldn't love you. He will never think of you as anything more than a friend. How can you just stand there and let him say such awful things- think such horrific thoughts? Do something- do it now!_

Impulsively, I slapped his hand off of my shoulder, pushed his slender body away from mine and bolted out of the shop, hot tears streaming down my face.

---

Outside of the store, I, the Witch Princess, cackle. I sat perched on my broomstick, my violet robe and black cloak floating gently in the wind. Trickery was my strong point, magic my master. And seeing as how that worthless Witch King had wasted my time sending me on a pointless mission he knew very well I would accomplish in a mere day. But I had a feeling that he might have ulterior motives- he knew I would play some pranks on the innocent folk.

This sweet, pure girl had been my first victim. Her sandy blonde locks tied back in a coral bandanna, a honey gingham dress and fashionable denim jeans- it reminded me of myself...or at least my former self, all those years ago.

I couldn't stand her. Bubbly, outgoing, generous- picture perfect in every way. I think I'm gonna puke. And then her little "boyfriend" or whatever a pair of love struck teens who act completely oblivious to each other's feelings but secretly know it deep down call each other. A younger boy with a similar look- they could most likely pass for siblings. He had opened up a outlet in the middle of nowhere and by a stroke of luck had turned the town around. He spread happiness like magic- how utterly _adorable._Yuck.

Love was something I completely despised and it resonated out of me like a virus. Any person tainted by my aura would inevitably lose the person they had devoted their heart to to another man or woman who would in turn break their heart. She was cursed, her heart was hexed and she would pass on this epidemic 'til there was no one left to break apart.

This relationship was no different. It wouldn't have worked out anyways. She would confess her love for him but by the time she would have worked up the nerves to come out and just say it, he would have move on to another girl with a better body, a better personality- a better everything. And she would have been crushed underneath her own heartbreak that she would've wanted to end it all and...

I don't have time to reminisce. I have more mischief to cause. More hearts to break. More lives to curse. So many things to destroy, and so little time to do it in. Looks like I've got my work cut out for me.

---

**Author's Note:** This actually started out as a Seven Deadly Sins story featuring the Witch Princess but I decided against it and found myself writing this! It will still deal with the Seven Deadly Sins and most chapters will be named after them (Envy, Wrath, Sloth, Gluttony, etc.). Also, please help me out and request for Mint (along with the other My Little Shop) characters to be added to the list of Harvest Moon characters- I would _really_ appreciate it!

-DivineJudgment


	2. Sloth

**Author's Note: **This chapter was a bit harder to write than the last. Mint doesn't get a whole lot of screen time or personality depth and stuff so it's hard to determine how she would act in certain situations. That's why I'm having my little Witchie-sama control her! Well sorta. At least she'll mess with the poor puny blonde's emotions. ...Sorry I have _nothing_ to write about here. Oh well. On with the fanfiction!

---

I guess this trip has not been totally useless. I got to torment a few people, breaking up that lousy couple and causing a few minor misfortunes to befall the people of this tiny hick town.

But something bothered me. I had never had moral issues even once in my life. I lived to cause terror. To instill fear in the hearts of anyone who got in my way. Then why was hurting _her_ causing me to doubt myself?

Maybe it was her personality. That adorable grin, her cutesy made up words, the way she stared into the eyes of that idiotic blonde. I loathed everything about her and her stupid relationship.

Apologizing was out of the question. I had a reputation to withhold after all. But perhaps regret isn't such a bad feeling. Oh what was I thinking? I'm a witch- witches have no feelings. It must be the air here- it's much too cheery for my liking.

I hovered above the town, scanning the various buildings as I had done the previous day. It had been only one whole day since I had arrived, but already, dread was creeping through the village. The villagers seemed slightly less happy- not the best, but it was a start.

I watched that teenager from yesterday- Mint, was it?- through the window of her house. Well, actually, it seemed as if she resided in a barn more than an actual house but who am I to judge? I lived in a shack, after all.

She still sobbed quietly in the corner of her bedroom, wiping her eyes away every few minutes. What a wimp. Why can't she just suck it up and deal with it? Sure, I had used a little bit of magic to cause her to be a tad more violent than usual (which still wasn't anything to talk about- smacking his hand isn't really something to write home about) but was it that bad? Maybe people here don't know how a relationship is.

A relationship according to me: you meet. You crush on each other. You go out. But it's downhill from there. One will confess their love- open their heart and lay it out in front of the other- and their opposite will push them away. And that one who had confessed will lose all hope of loving ever again.

Maybe moving on is difficult after all...

---

Why? Why, why, _why _had I done that?! I was so _stupid!_ He probably doesn't even want to look at me anymore! We'll probably never talk again and he'll meet someone else and move on and I'll...I guess I would lurk in his shadow, waiting for my chance to strike. If that chance ever presented itself.

I wanted to be alone. Why couldn't anyone understand that? I tried and tried countless times to send my friends away from me, assuring them I was fine when I truly wasn't but who really cared? But Nick had returned to my room when the store had closed for the time being.

"Sis," he whined, "you've gotta get over him! He wasn't that special anyways!" The tiny blonde glared at me, his eyes burning with fury. I could tell he was exhausted from running the shop for two days in a row. Dark bags were beginning to form under his chocolate brown eyes.

I shook my head and scoffed. "Nicky, you don't understand. You're too young. Love isn't something you can just cast aside when you're done with it. Love stays with you- it haunts you. And you can't stop that..."

Nick grabbed my hand and lifted me off of the armchair I had been resting on. "Sis, you _need_ to get over him. There are other fish in the sea, you know? Besides what did he do that was so bad?"

I thought about it. What did he do? "He said we were friends..." I whispered, thinking out loud in a daze.

Nick rolled his eyes and responded sarcastically, "Oh no! Friends! It's the end of the world." He sighed and tugged on my palm, pressing his warm hands squeeze my clammy ones. "Sis, you gotta try again! Why did that make you so mad?"

I put my hand to my chin and stared out into space for a moment or two. "I guess I was angry that he said we were friends and nothing more."

"Were you anything more?" my brother asked, gesturing with his hand.

"...No. I-I guess we weren't, were we?" I answered, countering a question with another question. My heart dropped a bit at saying this, in realization of the sad truth. We were friends and that's all that had happened.

"You didn't deserve to be so rude to him." Nick stated harshly. The statement shocked me. How could he be so blunt when his only sister was suffering?

"I'm being tough on you for your own good." My sibling continued. "if you go and say you're sorry then I'm sure everything will be better. If you guys were truly friends, then he'd forgive you, wouldn't he?"

My brother had way too much wisdom for a kid his age. But as he embraced me, I felt my blood boil like when Cory attempted to touch me yesterday.

What did he know about love? He's a freaking ten year old! Why should _he_ be giving _me_ advice? I shouldn't be taking any advice from a puny brat like him! I should do what I want.

I readied my arms to shove him away from me, but I caught myself. What was I doing? My innocent little brother was attempting to help me and I was too caught up in my own selfish ordeals to see that. I relaxed my arms and wrapped them softly around the boy, muttering, "thank you, Nick. Thanks for everything."

---

This was not good. Apparently my Wrath spell was fading, seeing as how she had so easily resisted the temptation to shove the affection of that pint-sized twerp away. I needed something new. Some way to keep her away from that creep.

Envy? Now who could she be jealous of in this random town?

Greed? ...What am I _thinking?_

Gluttony? I don't wanna make her convert to cannibalism or anything...

Aha! Perfect! "Ella ka namen namen atchu atchu relaca namen. Ella ka namen namen atchu atchu relaca namen. Let your bones feel weak and your mind go numb. Have Sloth overtake you- become a bum." A flash of violet lightning shot through her hand, passed silently through the window and shot into Mint's back.

This should be interesting...

---

I gasped for air. My chest ached and my throat burned with a blazing fierceness I had never known could exist. And as quickly as it came, it vanished into thin air. Suddenly, my muscles became a bit limp and holding them up became tiresome. I let them drop to my side and hunched myself back into my chair.

Nick beamed, not noticing my strange behavior, and cheered, "Now, what are you going to do about this, Minnie?"

I sighed and slouched lower down into the lounge chair. "Nothing. Nothing at all."

Nick stared at me, stunned. "Huh? But wh-what about the whole pep talk thing? I thought I had finally gotten through to you..."

"Why should I do anything? Even if I do, nothing will happen. I might as well just give up..." I shooed him away with my petite hand and continued staring out the glass panes of the window.

Furiously, he stomped out into the doorway and screamed at me, "Fine! But don't blame me if you never get another boyfriend in your life!" And he whispered something so quietly, it was almost inaudible, but it stung in my head. "Ever since Mom died, you've been this way. I hope you're happy..." and he slammed the door shut without another word.

Who cares what he thinks? Who cares what _anyone_ thinks? Blah blah blah. I'll just tune them all out. I'll just be as lazy as a Sloth, not having a care in the world...

I continued my venture into space but immediately before I had completely zoned out, I thought I saw a pair of ruby red eyes staring into mine and pleased snickering almost coming from them. Nah, it was probably just my imagination. What would it change anyways even if I had actually seen them?

---

**Author's Note:** Enjoy and review if you liked so that I'll update sooner. If I only get 1 review (like last time- thanks, Kohane) then it takes me quite a while to get the excitement to write the next chapter, but if I get 3-4 then the chapter will be up in a matter of days! As long as I get enough inspiration. Which may take a while, hehe.


	3. Greed

**Author's Note: **Sorry this took so long to write. I don't totally love how this is turning out. It started out as a dramatic fluffy romance story, but now I'm making it more fantasy-esque. I don't mean to but, I dunno. I might put this on hiatus. I don't like it very much at all and am very much considering putting it on hiatus and rewriting it later. Sorry to all the people who liked this, but to be blunt, I don't. Ugh, I don't know. My head hurts.

---

The cogs of chaos had already begun to spin. Like a domino effect, gloom had begun to spread throughout the land. The seeds of sorrow had been planted in the minds of many. My job was finished, but stupid Lancet had other plans.

He had contacted me- told me I was doing "a mediocre job" and told me "what a failure of a witch you are". It was all crap to me anyways- did you see any other sorceresses flying all over the world to complete some meager missions just to please their ruler? I didn't think so.

I had tormented that Mint girl enough, I think. After all, there were plenty of other willing participants. ...Okay, maybe _willing_ is the wrong word. But then again, I could always make them willing. My magic was the ultimate their was- barring the royals' magic.

I might have tortured that blonde enough, but there was another blonde that I'm sure would love to help me in my little experiment. That goofy grin of his just made me grit me teeth in disgust. I saw through his ruse.

The way he and Goldilocks intertwined their hands, lacing their fingers through the other's. The twinkle in his chocolate brown eyes as he stared at her. It was all a facade.

He desired more fame. More notoriety. He wanted to become the most popular person on the continent. And what better way to get people talking about him than to get a girlfriend? A trophy shines and sparkles in the daylight, but at night, it appears dull and ordinary. He had only to use her.

He only cared about that shop of his. He yearned for more money so he could keep expanding. He could keep buying more animals, plant more crops, hire more helpers...and all of that would take away from the attention of the one who loves him the most.

I'm ready to exact some terror into his life. But just what spell should I use? Wrath and Sloth needed time to recharge, Gluttony and Envy just didn't fit the current situation. ...Hm, how about we try this? Oh, but first, I should remove the curse on that other girl first.

---

That searing pain in my back returned. My lungs burned and my blood boiled beneath my skin. A whisper sounded in the back of my mind. _Sorry to recall your "present"- hope you enjoyed it._ And then it vanished. I panted, attempting to catch my breath.

A burst of energy shot through my body. I felt suddenly refreshed in comparison to my previously lethargic self. I felt as if I could do anything. But what? "I should probably go apologize to Cory. He must be confused about my outburst the other day."

I still had wonders about those eyes in the window. They had haunted me throughout the night and into this morning. They were piercing and chilling- truly a horrific sight. I pushed the thoughts away, not wanting to remember them anymore and set out for the little shop down the street.

---

"Hello there, young chap," an older gentleman greeted as he entered my store. He was short and stout, with fluffed gray hair that looked as if he had come straight from the 1700's. A tiny black top hat was balanced on the back of his hair, and an ebony coat was draped over his bulk body.

"Welcome! How can I help you today?" I asked, a grin spreading across my face- it was refreshing to see such a friendly soul after the last few days of frustration. Unknowingly angering his girlfriend had troubled him.

The elder chuckled, clutching his rotund stomach. "Well, my boy, I have come to seek a successor!" I cocked my head at this- successor for what? And why come see me?

"I am Petey Palmero, sole owner of the Rito's Water Ice and Ice Cream franchise." At this I perked up, intently listening to every word he said. "As I am sure you can tell, I am getting quite old. And I need someone to take over my business for me. My previous successor just left to pursue another job. The famous Gourmet had come to me and told me about your shop and how it turned an entire town around- he's been giving you perfect scores in the Cuisine Magazine for weeks."

At this he leaned over the counter and stared straight into my eyes. "Cory, I want _you_ to take over my business." I was taken aback. My mind raced with thousands of questions, though at the time, none of them seemed to matter.

The man smirked when he noticed my glee. "You could be rich. You could be famous. You would have anything your heart desires." His impish grin spread even farther across his face and he leaned in closer to the boy and whispered into his ear, "and all you need to do is sign this contract."

---

I knew I had won. The boy had no control over his emotions. He was a loose cannon with no common sense to think something like this through. And fame and fortune was a simple way to trick a farmhand. All he needed to do was sign his name and all would be over.

The contract was far more than it appeared to be. A mere business agreement was all it was- to the naked eye. But the fine print revealed much, much more. He would no longer gain any of the profits he earned from the store, he was forced to do anything and everything his boss told him to, but most importantly, he must leave Clover Town. Forever.

I cackled. I was deeply pleased with myself. My plan was working itself along perfectly. I was sure to be dismissed from this wasteland soon enough. All I needed was for my pawns to be placed correctly and follow my command. And I knew exactly how to do it.

Onyx lightning circled my body as I chanted. "Gold and cash, make this boy rash, make wealth his creed, be filled with Greed!" The lightning shot from my fingertips and withdrew itself silently into the body of the blonde.

---

Wealth. Notoriety. No worries for as long as I lived. What more could I ask for? I knew I should think this entire thing through, dissect and analyze the contract piece by piece, but I didn't care. My whole world was about to be turned upside down.

I lifted the pen to sign my name, when the door to my restaurant flew open and _she_ clambered in. "Cory, I'm sorry. I was an idiot and I overreacted and I guess that-" Mint began but soon noticed the man and the document lying on the table. Her eyes widened in surprise and she stammered, "Oh, uh, I'm sorry. I, er, didn't realize you were in a meeting."

She glanced down at the contract and gasped. Simultaneously, the man glared and tightened his grip on the parchment. "Cory, what are you doing?"

I embraced her, shocking her further, and then explained the situation. "Mint, this man is going to make me famous! I'll be rich and famous for as long as I live! Isn't that great?"

Mint shook her head in disgust. "Ugh, you never think things through!" I simply stared at her with unknowing eyes. "You idiot! That contract isn't for business! If you sign that," she paused for a moment, "you'll lose your free will!"

As my mind computed what she had just said, the gentleman grabbed my hand and shoved it down to the page and scrawled my name on the bottom. He chuckled menacingly and shouted in victory, "Hahaha! We have won! We have won, dear Princess! This village is done for!"

Mint and I held each other closer and gazed into each other's eyes as the man sped from the room and the land began to become enshrouded in fog and rain. As the thunder boomed outside and raindrops poured against the windowpanes, fear stricken orbs met each other in utter silence.

Dear Goddess, what have I done?


End file.
